webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bro Brawl
'Bro Brawl'http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-bro-brawl/EP022222100770?aid=zap2it is the 38th episode of the third season of We Bare Bears ''and the 90th episode overall. Synopsis The Bears participate in a brother-themed game show against Panda's ex-BFF, Tom, and his roommates. Plot The Bears compete in a bro-themed game show competition against their human doppelgangers Tom, Griff, and Isaac to try and win the grand prize of a fancy new smart apartment. In the first challenge, Grizz and Griff compete in a race while defeating bad guys and not hurting innocent old ladies. Griff easily wins 2 points as Grizz accidentally knocks over cutouts of innocent bystanders. Ice Bear and Isaac compete in a cooking competition, each showing off professional level cooking skills. Both dishes are judged as very tasty, but the judge finds one of Ice Bear's hairs in his dish and Isaac wins 4 points for his team. Panda and Tom compete in a fashion competition to see who can dress their two bros the most fashionably. Panda easily wins the final 6 points. In a tie, the teams face a tie-breaker obstacle course. While going to the bathroom before the final race, Panda hears Tom crying in a stall, upset that he let his team down but also because if they aren't able to afford rent currently and have to win the apartment if they want to stay together as roommates. The final obstacle course begins and Grizz and Ice Bear keep up neck and neck with Griff and Isaac. Panda pulls ahead in the final leg against Tom but lets Tom win so that he can stay roommates with his bros. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Griff * Tom * Isaac Trivia * The scoring and premise of the competition resembles Family Feud, another game show pitting family members against each other and where the second round points are doubled and the third round points are tripled. * The final obstacle course, which involves retrieving flags in otherwise unsanitary challenges, is similar to the final obstacle course featured in the Nickelodeon game show series ''Double Dare. * Both Ice Bear and Isaac refer to themselves in the third person and are both voiced by Demetri Martin. * This is the second episode that Griff, Tom and Isaac appear, and the first episode where they all meet Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear together. They first appeared in the episode Panda's Friend, and Tom references this episode when joking that he's going to kidnap Panda again. * Griff is voiced by Eric Edelstein in the episode Panda's Friend but instead he's replaced by another voice actor Faruq Tauheed in this episode. * The smart apartmeet also appears in the episodes Anger Management and Kyle. Errors * In the credits, Faruq Tauheed and Philece Sampler's names are misspelled. * Ice Bear's ears disappear after he gets dressed by Panda. His ears reappear on the next scene. * Panda's dialogue does not match his lip movements when he was panicking during the dress up round. * Isaac's attire during the judgment of his and Ice Bear's dishes, and before the final round appears to include an exposed (presumably) button up shirt of the same color as his pants. International Premieres * April 7, 2018 (Philippines) * January 10, 2019 (United Kingdom and Ireland) id:Bro Brawl Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Article Stubs Category:Season 3 Category:B